ROTBTFD Star Wars Drabbled
by cjupsher
Summary: Series of Drabbled based on my ROTBTFD star wars AU. Gonna take place mostly before and during the event of the clone wars. Will accept requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Master Aurora**

The Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Sacred sanctuary of knowledge, peace, and harmony of the famous Jedi Order. Thousands of Jedi lived within its walls as it overlooked the city. All of whom had taken an oath to the betterment of the galaxy and maintaining the balance of the Force.

On an average day much like any other a Jedi Master waled through its halls. She was a human woman. Tall, beautiful, and young. She strode content through her home, amongst her friends and comrades, occasionally greeting a fellow master or acknowledging a youngling or Knight with a smile. She was known as Master Aurora. And unlike most Jedi her robes were of a lilac and purple color. But the lightsaber at her belt was clear indication of her status. As she strolled through the halls going nowhere in particular she felt a small disturbance. She slowed her pace and smiled to herself as she felt a presence following her.

She glanced over her shoulder and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a small shadow hiding in a corner. She turned her head and continued along, pretending not to notice. Meanwhile the figure kept back a reasonable space as she followed the Jedi master. She watched her with big green eyes, biting her lip as she tried to suppress a smile and giggles at their game.

She followed the Jedi until she disappeared into a courtyard. She ran out in pursuit, only to find the master gone. The figure looked around in confusion. Wondering where the older woman could have gone.

"Hello there youngling," came a voice at her ear.

"Eep!" the figure shrieked. Immediately she was on alert. She dropped and tried to trip Aurora. But with a laugh the master backflipped, easily avoiding the attack. The little girl leapt at the master, throwing punches and kicks that were easily parried, blocked, or just avoided. The master laughed at the child's tenacity. Even when she was severely outmatched she fought her little heart out.

The girl leapt at her with a yell. Master Aurora dropped onto her back and placed her boots on the girl's chest before rolling backward and tossing her into the air. The child yelped and fell to the ground with flailing arms. But she was saved from impact by Master Aurora, who extended her palm out and used the Force to catch her. She lowered her hand slowly, setting the youngling down.

Master Aurora approached the little girl with a smile, she ruffled her hair as the little girl beamed up at her.

"Welcome back Master Aurora!"

"Thank you Rapunzel. Its good to see you. How have you been since I've been away?"

The child, Rapunzel, was a little brunette girl with grass green eyes. She'd been brought to the Jedi Order by Aurora herself after rescuing her as baby from a Nightsister. Even as a child she'd shown aptitude in the Force when she healed a scratch Aurora had received in her duel with the witch. And ever since their meeting Aurora had felt a connection to her. She'd watched her, looked out for her, and tracked her progress. She became someone the youngling looked up to and emulated. She wanted to be a great Jedi Master like her savior.

With a smile she began to excitedly talk about her training. Aurora listened with a smile.

* * *

Years passed, and soon enough Rapunzel was older, and at the stage of her training where she had passed her initiate trials. Soon the annual tournament for the initiates would take place. And if she did well then maybe a Master, or a Knight, would take her as their Padawan. The only problem was...Rapunzel wasn't great at lightsaber combat.

She wasn't terrible either. She was just...average. Not like some of the top in her clan. She sighed as she sat alone under a tree in the courtyard. Tomorrow would be the tournament. And if she didn't become a Padawan she'd be reassigned to the one of the branches in the Service corps. While even that was a noble pursuit Rapunzel still had her dream. To be a great Jedi like Master Aurora.

"Hello youngling." Rapunzel gasped and looked up in surprise to find Master Aurora standing before her. She leapt to her feet.

"Master Aurora, you're here!" she cried happily.

Aurora smiled and chuckled. "Of course Rapunzel. I wanted to see you in the tournament tomorrow," Aurora said she she ruffled her hair. The pair caught up, Aurora spoke about her most recent missions. Rapunzel listened in wonder as Aurora spoke of her adventures. She longed to see the galaxy like the Jedi master. The only place she'd ever remembered going was Ilum, and that was only to create her lightsaber.

"I sense...nervousness and anxiety in you little one. Are you ok?" Aurora asked in concern.

Rapunzel flinched. She fiddled with her hands nervously. "Yes Master. I'm just nervous about tomorrow's tournament. I hope to do well enough to get a Master."

Aurora hummed. "Is there anyone in particular you were hoping to attract?" Aurora asked innocently. Rapunzel blushed. Her mouth went dry. She wanted so badly to admit she hoped for Aurora to take her on as her Padawan. But she knew that was unlikely. The Jedi Master showed no interest in taking on a student. Never had. She wanted so much to learn from who she believed to be the greatest of all the masters. And the most beautiful.

"No. No one in particular," Rapunzel said shaking her head.

Aurora cocked a brow. "I see. Well, come along young one. Lets eat. You have a big day ahead of you," Aurora said standing up from beneath the tree. Rapunzel nodded and followed after her. She stared at the Master's back before casting her eyes down in shame.

* * *

Jedi Masters were gathered around the sparring rings. Watching the initiates spar as they looked for any initiate they'd like in a Padawan. There were many eligible candidates. Many skilled younglings who'd make great apprentices. The children were all nervous as could be. They hoped to show their best stuff, to let the Masters see what they were made of.

Rapunzel fidgeted nervously. Eyes scanning the crowds in the hopes of seeing one face. She hoped to see Master Aurora. Even her presence would prove comforting.

"Initiate Rapunzel. What can you tell me about her?" Master Valka asked to an instructor.

The instructor stroked his chin. "Well, she's not a bad initiate. But there's nothing particularly special about her either. Her hand to hand skills and lightsaber combat skills are...average. She's not the worst nor the best in her class."

The masters hummed as they watched the youngling step into the ring with another initiate. The sparring match began. And as they watched the younglings spar the instructors words were confirmed. She was decent. Not bad nor great. Easily looked over.

They watched as she was suddenly knocked out of the ring by her opponent's kick. Ending the match. Unfortunately her first round.

Rapunzel's heart sank. She hadn't even made it past the first round. How was any Master supposed to believe she would make a good apprentice? She stood up, and bowed to her opponent. Then she stood among the other tournament participants who'd been defeated.

She scanned the crowds once more. And still, there was no sign of Master Aurora.

* * *

Rapunzel walked briskly behind her instructor. She'd been dumbfounded to hear that a Master was requesting her presence. When she asked who it was he hadn't responded. SImply told her to follow him. Her heart thrummed in her chest. She wondered who it could have been. There had been many masters at the tournament. She hoped one of them was going to request she be their Padawan. That would be great, it would be the realization of the first step in her dream to being a true Jedi.

Soon she was led to a meditation room. The doors slid open, she peeked around the instructor, and she gasped when she saw Master Aurora standing in the center of the room, posture relaxed and arms behind her back.

"Master. As instructed. Initiate Rapunzel," the instructor said as he stepped aside.

Aurora smiled gratefully. "Thank you. That will be all," she said to dismiss him. The instructor gave a nod before leaving the room. Leaving Aurora and Rapunzel alone. Aurora smiled at Rapunzel, who shifted on her feet nervously.

"You wanted to see me Master?" Rapunzel muttered nervously.

Aurora nodded, her face a calm smile and not giving anything away. "Yes Rapunzel. In recent years I have suddenly found myself seeking a Padawan. I was hoping you could help me," Aurora stated.

Rapunzel's heart leaped. Aurora wanted a Padawan! Rapunzel opened her mouth to nearly scream that she'd be happy to be her apprentice. But she stopped. Because while she would be happy to be her Padawan...was she the most worthy of the master? What about the other students who performed better than her? Weren't their skills enough to warrant her tutelage? She swallowed. This was no time to be selfish.

"Well...there are a lot of initiates in my clan who'd make a good Padawan," she offered.

Aurora cocked a brow. "Oh really? Tell me about them," she requested.

Rapunzel nodded before going through all her classmates, stating their good points, trying to make them sound as good as possible.

"Oh my, so many choices," Aurora said thoughtfully. "Still. I've noticed you haven't proposed yourself? Am I an unsuitable master Rapunzel?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"NO!" Rapunzel cried. She flushed at her shout before collecting herself. "No Master. Of course you are. Its just...I'm nothing special," she mumbled with a shrug.

Aurora looked at Rapunzel. Staring into her face for a long time. Rapunzel began to fidget and blush under her gaze. And then to her surprise Aurora chuckled lightly. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "You say you are not special. But I disagree. I've watched you for a long time Rapunzel. And I know you are something great," Aurora said warmly. She reached a hand up to rub her thumb over her cheek. A gesture of remembrance to their first meeting.

Rapunzel was frozen on the spot. It sounded like Master Aurora-no. Impossible! It couldn't be. Could it?

"Now then Rapunzel. Won't you be my Padawan?"

Rapunzel gasped. She lost her voice as her mind stopped. Aurora chuckled, causing her to snap back to reality. She composed herself, though she was barely stopping herself from hopping in pure joy.

"I would be honored...Master," Rapunzel said sincerely.

Truer words were never said. And soon Rapunzel was made Aurora's Padawan. And the pair were almost always together after that. Even during the days of war time that soon descended on the Republic. But through it all Rapunzel had her master. And she watched her, hoping to be half as graceful, kind, brave, and compassionate as the beautiful Jedi master.

For even if she could become half as extraordinary as her, then perhaps she had the makings of a great Jedi in her afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Class, allow me to introduce Elsa. She will be joining our clan starting today. I expect you to treat her nicely," the instructor said.

There were murmurs from the entire Dragonsnake clan. Elsa, who was five at the time, fidgeted nervously. She just recently been inducted into the Jedi Order after being found by Master Pabbie. She'd had a strong connection to the Force as long as she could remember. After accidentally hurting her sister Pabbie suggested she be trained in the ways of the Jedi to help master her powers.

Unfortunately she was a bit of an oddity. Most younglings were raised from infancy. At five she was a little old to be inducted.

"Now I need someone to show her around. Any volunteers?" the instructor asked as he looked around. No one raised their hand. Elsa's heart sank. She'd been hoping to make a few friends on her first day. But no one was rushing to get to know her.

"I'll do it," came a small voice. Elsa and the instructor looked to see a young boy raise his hand and come forward. He was a small boy, even shorter than Elsa. He had shaggy auburn hair and round cheeks dotted with freckles. He wore a green tunic with brown pants and boots.

"Ah, Hiccup. Thank you. Please do," he gave Elsa a tiny shove forward. She looked back to him nervously, but he smiled and nodded for her to go on. She walked up to the boy, Hiccup, nervously.

She curtseyed before him. "Hello sir," she said softly.

Hiccup cocked a brow. But shaking it off he bowed to her. "At your service Elsa. Shall we," he said motioning to the door. Elsa gave him a small thankful smile and nodded. And together they went on a tour of the temple.

Elsa was amazed by all the Jedi. And the Temple was huge. Hiccup spoke about all the different places, ranging to the library, holocron vault, training areas, High Council meeting tower. She listened with interest, trying to remember everything she would need to know.

"So where are you from Elsa?" Hiccup suddenly asked.

"Arendelle. And you sir?"

"You can just call me Hiccup," Hiccup interrupted. "I'm from Berk. If you don't mind me asking, why are you joining the Order so late?"

Elsa flinched and dropped her gaze. "I hurt my sister with my powers. Pabbie said I need to learn control," she muttered in shame.

"Oh, sorry," Hiccup said awkwardly. After a bit of tense silence Hiccup began explaining how being a Jedi worked. He told her about the stages of progression, from youngling to Jedi Master. "I wanna be a great Jedi Master like my mom, and defend the galaxy like she does," he said proudly.

Elsa smiled and chuckled at his enthusiasm. He smiled back. He liked Elsa he decided. He could tell they would be good friends.

And great friends the pair became.

* * *

As the years passed Elsa proved herself to be a great Jedi in the making. She became the number two student in the Dragonsnake clan, just under Hiccup. The others would always watch as the lightsaber duels between them were always intense. Hiccup was only slightly better, and had only a few victories over Elsa. But Elsa was better in unarmed combat. He quickly came to dread facing her without a weapon.

He also learned other things about her. Elsa loved chocolate. Like a lot. She was also very playful when you got to know her. But she didn't appreciate being teased. Many black eyes later and Hiccup always seemed to forget that. Underneath her calm demeanor was the rage and power of a storm. And he came to respect that.

When war descended on the Republic the pair were promoted to Padawan early for their exceptionals skills. Elsa was assigned to Master Pabbie. While Hiccup was assigned to Master North. Due to the war they saw each other less and less. But they were always happy to be reunited and catch up.

Eventually they became Knights. Becoming Jedi generals who led clones into battle. They always had each other covered. Always defended each other from harm. They accomplished a great many things, earning decisive victories for the Republic.

So it was a tragedy when the Republic fell. They had no time to seek each other out. They could only assume the worst. That their dearest friend had fallen to the clones.

That they were alone in the galaxy.

* * *

**request from Noctus Fury**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Underestimate a Jedi**

Master Pa'oka Hontaas of the Jedi Order scowled as she and her clone forces were hit by a slight setback. The Togruta Master had been dispatched with her forces to destroy the droid factory on a jungle planet in the outer rim. Every moment it remained intact it created a new battle droid, ready to march and attack Republic forces.

They'd managed to push the droid forces back and reach the factory. But upon arrival they found it was protected by an energy shield. The unfortunate obstacle was expanding, covering the forest as droid forces marched just behind it. Shielding them and the factory from heavy fire.

Master Pa'oka ordered her men to fall back as she covered them. She twirled and spun her green lightsaber as she slashed the droids apart and deflected their fire back at them. But eventually she became surrounded. Tanks started rolling up on her. She called back to her captain, ordering him to fall back to the cannons and defend them. The captain shouted in confirmation before ordering the men to fall back.

As she became surrounded she deactivated her lightsaber and raised her hands up. The droids lowered their weapons as a man popped out of one of the tanks. Master Pa'oka gave a calm smile to Separatist commander Ratcliffe. The man wore black armor as he sneered down at the Jedi.

"Master Pa'oka I presume?"

"Commander Ratcliffe," Pa'oka said with a bow. "A pleasure to meet you commander."

Ratcliffe preened. "Yes. It is isn't it," he said smugly. "I believe we should begin negotiations for surrender General."

"Of course Ratcliffe. But maybe it would be better if we did this out of the Jungle," Pa'oka suggested. She wrinkled her nose as she swatted at a bug. Ratcliffe cursed as he smacked a bug on his neck.

"Of course. Your lightsaber," he said gesturing to her weapon. The Jedi Master nodded as a droid took her weapon off of her. Shock manacles were placed on her wrists as she was led inside the droid factory. She was escorted inside, closely watched by super battle droids and a handful of commando droids. Ratcliffe was over confident. He didn't realize how powerful and dangerous a Jedi could be. Even when unarmed.

He also came from a planet in which females were not military officers. So he wasn't threatened by the female Togruta. If he had to admit, he was rather taken by her exotic beauty. Her skin tone was a copper red and her face possesed white marking that looked like war paint, with four vertical lines on both her cheeks and a line running down the center of her forehead and to the center of her brow. Her head was adorned with jet black montrals and head-tails with white stripes. He heard of her species, and he thought them primitive savages.

As Ratcliffe led Master Pa'oka the Togruta took note of the building that looked to be the origin of the energy shield. She kept walking as Ratcliffe led her inside his personal quarters. A large tower with a large window that allowed him to look out over the jungle in luxury. His room was filled with lush couches and sofas and a large dining table. He led her to it as he began to negotiate.

"Now then General. I believe its clear which side is the victor," Ratcliffe began.

Pa'oka nodded. "Agreed commander. We should discuss the terms of surrender."

"I'm glad you agree. I believe they should be unconditional."

"Very well. I accept your unconditional surrender," Pa'oka stated.

Ratcliffe flinched before stuttering in disbelief. "Come now General. Enough of this foolishness," Ratcliffe barked. "If you surrender now, I may let your precious clones live. But to be honest your capture alone is more than enough leverage against the Republic."

Pa'oka smiled. She cocked her head to the side as she assessed Ratcliffe. "You've never faced a Jedi up close, have you commander?" Ratcliffe cocked a brow. He opened his mouth to speak when she suddenly thrust her palm forward. He shouted in alarm as he was sent flying out of his chair and into the glass window.

"Commander! Open fire," a droid shouted. The droids took aim and shot at her. Pa'oka stood and used her superb reflexes to dodge. But she timed the trajectory of one particular blast and raised her hands up, letting it destroy the manacles.

"Uh oh," a droid said nervously. The commando droids rushed her, swinging at her with their large knives. Pa'oka dodged, ducking and side stepping their attacks. She thrust her palm forward to send three of them flying across the room. The remaining one she waited for. As it stabbed at her she spun out of the way. She grabbed it by the wrist before bringing her hand down on its arm. Using the Force she broke through the arm before she sent it flying across the room and into the others.

Now armed with its knife she began cutting down the battle droids. As she came upon the super battle droid holding her lightsaber she hurled the knife at it. It pierced it chest plate, causing it to malfunction. She extended her palm and pulled her saber to her. She activated it as she found herself surrounded.

"Kill the savage! Open fire!" Ratcliffe commanded angrily. Pa'oka raised her hands up before drawing all the furniture in the room to her. She arranged it to form a makeshift barrier as she got to work. By the time the droids got through it all they found was a hole cut in the bottom of the floor with the Jedi Master nowhere in sight.

Ratcliffe started receiving transmissions from the droids supervising the construction facility. There were shouts of terror and panic as the Jedi Master made swift work of cutting them down. As he looked outside he found the shield surrounding his factory disappearing. And then the clones starting to press the attack once again. Ratcliffe knew he had to escape. He ran out of the room, shoving past the droids. This planet and factory was lost.

He ran to his private cruiser. He opened the ramp and rushed inside. But when he made his way to the pilot's seat he froze as he found the General sitting in his chair. Sipping a cup of tea from his private stock without a care in the world.

With a growl Ratcliffe drew his blaster and fired upon her. But the Jedi jerked her head to the side before activating her lightsaber and deflecting the second blast back at him. It struck his weapon and knocked it from his hand. He hissed and cursed before he found the lightsaber in his face.

"Now then. I believe you surrender was...unconditional," Pa'oka said with a smile.

In the end all Ratcliffe would do was nod in acceptance. Pa'oka hailed the Jedi Council to inform them of her success. They congratulated her as they sent a convoy to take Ratcliffe into custody.

Ratcliffe learned a valuable lesson that day. And he learned it too late.

Never underestimate a Jedi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Order 66: Rapunzel**

On the exoctic jungle planet of Felucia, Master Aurora and her Padawan Rapunzel were engaging the separatist droid forces attempting to invade. The Jedi fought alongside their clone allies as they drove through the legion of battledroids. Aurora stood back, deflecting laser fire at the droids as she defended her comrades.

Her Padawan on the other hand was feeling quite energetic it seemed. She watched as Rapunzel charged ahead, deflecting fire with her lightsaber before leaping onto a spider droid and stabbing it through the head. She backflipped off as she began slashing the other droids apart.

Aurora smiled. She knew her Padawan had the making of a great Jedi in her. And she vowed to help her reach her full potential. Aurora gripped her saber firmly in hand and was about to rush forward, when she suddenly froze.

Her hand flew to her temple, where she suddenly felt a massive pounding on her skull. Her chest tightened as she felt a sudden pain. She could hears cries of angish in her mind. Coming from everywhere and nowhere. And they sounded familiar. Like all her comrades in the Jedi Order.

She looked up to the sky. Something definitely felt wrong.

She suddenly heard her troopers stop behind her. She whirled around to see all their blasters up and aimed...directly at her. The only thing that saved her were her reflexes as she began blocking and deflecting fire back at them. She had no idea what was going on. She was bewildered to see her troopers suddenly turning on her without warning.

She jerked her head to the side, keeping her saber close to her body as she dodged and deflected the blaster bolts. But the sheer number was too much and she took a shot to the arm. She cried out before thrusting her palm forward, sending the troopers hurtling away. With the momentary reprieve she turned and ran to Rapunzel who was still battling the droids.

She grabbed her Padawan's arm, startling her as she turned around in confusion.

"Come Rapunzel!" Aurora shouted. She began leading them away from the battle as the clone troopers advanced, wiping out the droids while also firing at the Jedi. Rapunzel's mind was spinning at the sight of the clones trying to shoot at them. She thought it was surely a mistake. But as a bolt flew past her head by a few mere inches she realized the horrible truth. The clones, their comrades and friends, had betrayed them.

The Jedi took cover behind a downed AT-TE as they regrouped.

"Master, what's going on!?" Rapunzel asked frantically.

Aurora peeked around their cover, ducking back as she was shot at by the advancing clone forces. They were being stalled by the droids, but they'd be on them soon enough. She shook her head.

"I don't know Rapunzel. But I feel this isn't happening only to us," Aurora said grimly.

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "You mean-"

"Yes. I can sense it. The Jedi are being killed all over the galaxy. And I think its the clones who are responsible," she said in dread.

Rapunzel's stomach dropped. All over the galaxy. The other Jedi? The Clones turning on them? This was nearly too much for the young Padawan to comprehend. Why would the clones turn on them?

"There are too many to fight," Aurora said cutting through her thoughts.

"We can do it together master," Rapunzel insisted.

Aurora shook her head. The clones were too many. And the battle had taken its toll on both of them. If they engaged they were done for. She looked to her Padawan, the girl she cared for beyond words. She smiled sadly at her. "You must go Rapunzel," she whispered.

Rapunzel flinched and her eyes widened. She shook her head. "I won't leave you master."

"Thats an order my Padawan," Aurora said holding her gaze.

Rapunzel looked into her master's eyes as hers began to water. "Please don't make me leave you master. My place is at your side. If we are to die then let it be together," she pleaded desperately. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to leave her master. The woman who'd saved her. Given her her life as a Jedi and been like a mother to her.

Aurora kept smiling at her. She reached a hand out to caress her cheek. "Please Rapunzel. These are my last orders. Will you heed them?" A tear escaped the Padawan's eye as she struggled to keep it in. Aurora pulled her to her chest and held her close for possibly the last time.

"Live Rapunzel."

She kissed her on the forehead before standing up. She closed her eyes and focused. She extended her palms and began to channel the Force. She focused on the AT-TE. Her hands trembled with effort before with a screech it began to lift off the ground. The clones stopped as they saw the several ton machine floating a few feet off the ground.

With a shout Aurora thrust her hand forward, sending it flying away and at the clones. The clones screamed as some were crushed beneath it while others leapt out of the way.

"Run Rapunzel!" Aurora shouted as she activated her lightsaber and charged forward. Rapunzel obeyed, taking off through the forest as fast as she could. And as she did her master fought the clone forces to give her the time to escape.

She slashed and cut them down with her purple lightsaber. Not stopping even when her lungs burned and her arm screamed at her. Some tried to run past her to pursue her apprentice, but she yanked them back with the Force. She leapt over them, landing in front of Rapunzel path and throwing them all back with a powerful telekinetic push.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY PADAWAN! NOT WITHOUT GOING THROUGH ME!" she shouted. The clones raised their weapons and opened fire. Aurora fought valiantly, twirling her lightsaber around her in a blur of purple as she fended them off as best she could.

But soon she was hit in the leg. She nearly fell to her knees, but she kept on her feet. Then she was hit in the shoulder. She ignored the searing pain as she kept fighting. Then they hit her in the elbow, causing her to drop her lightsaber. Then another blast passed through her chest.

Aurora began to fall backwards as she felt her strength leaving her. As she fell the world seemed to slow down. And as she began to become one with the Force she peered into the future for the last time. She looked farther than she'd ever been able to. And she saw her Padawan. It brought a smile to her face, though she was also hit by guilt and sadness.

She could see her apprentice was in for a lot of pain. She'd be alone for a long time. She'd have to run and hide to survive. But eventually she would be ok. She would find comrades to protect her. To cherish her.

The last glimpse she could make out was her Padawan with two Knights. One green and one blue. And her Padawan was happy. Happy and strong as she found the people who would make her a proper Jedi in her place.

_Goodbye my little one. My little flower. My little Rapunzel._

A few miles away Rapunzel stopped dead in her tracks. She'd been running non stop for ages. Ignoring the branches and plants snagging her clothes and whipping at her face. Heeding her master's last command.

And then she felt it. She brought her hand to her chest as she felt her heart clench. A single tear escaped her eye as she felt her master die and become one with the Force.

She was hit by grief. She fell to her knees as the tears began to flow. She released a heartbreaking cry of pain and despair as her savior and dearest friend was gone forever. The woman she'd hoped to see her to Knighthood. To watch and advise her when she one day took an apprentice of her own.

Gone.

"Master," she whispered as her shoulders began to shake and she choked on her sobs.

Unfortunately she couldn't grieve for long. She kept moving, running and running until she couldn't run any longer. She took shelter with the native Felucians. They were kind to her, helped her ambush a squad of clones and get her a ship. She made her way off planet and into the unknown.

As she tried to contact the Jedi Temple she got a transmission saying to stay away. To hide. That the Order had fallen.

And so Rapunzel wandered the galaxy. Alone. Scared for her life. With no one to turn to and deemed a traitor by the galaxy.

She'd be alone for a long time. But eventually she'd find someone to ease the pain of all she'd lost.

He'd become her friend.

And through her battles beside him, all in the name of fighting for a galaxy they both belived in, he'd become so much more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Path of the Jedi**

"Halt criminal!" Jedi Knight Aurora shouted as she pursued a fleeing suspect. She chased the mysterious figure over rooftops. Leaping up several stories and jumping hundred foot gaps as she attempted to catch her elusive enemy.

The woman was suspected to be an assassin. One who'd killed a senator a few days earlier. She had to be caught so she could pay for her crimes. She chased her, lights of the city illuminating the night before she cornered her on a tall building.

"By the authority of the Republic you are under arrest," Aurora stated as she drew her lightsaber. "Surrender," she commanded firmly.

The woman turned around. She wore tight clothes, covered with knives and a cowl around her face. She had long curly black hair that flowed down to her waist. Aurora recognized her for what she was.

"Dathomiri witch," Aurora said in disgust.

"Arrogant Jedi Knight," the witch spat back at her.

"So you're a Nightsister I take it?" Aurora asked.

"That I am. I was simply hired to do a job. And with it done I'll be on my way thank you."

"You will pay for your crime witch," Aurora stated firmly. Suddenly Aurora gaze flicked down to the woman's chest as she saw something move. At her chest Aurora could make out something wrapped in cloth. "What are you holding onto witch?"

The woman clutched the thing to her chest and glared. "Nothing," she bit at her.

"Show me witch," Aurora commanded. The Jedi Knight and Nightsister glared at each other.

"Very well," the woman angled herself and unwrapped the cloth just enough for Aurora to make out a sleeping infant.

Aurora flinched in surprise. "Why do you have a baby? What are you going to do with her?" Aurora demanded.

"Its of no concern to you Jedi. She's my daughter. My child. Now leave us be," the Nightsister barked at her.

Aurora narrowed her eyes. "Give me the child witch." She would not let an innocent be taken by a Nightsister. For who knew what. All so she could be raised to be an assassin and practice the darkside arts they called 'magic'.

"What does a Jedi care what I do with my child?"

"I don't see much of a resemblance," Aurora said as her gaze flicked between them. She saw nothing of the mother in the baby. She was betting the witch had stolen her. "Give her to me. **Now**."

The witch glared. But she began to slowly walk forward. She came within arms reach, Aurora reached her free arm out to take the baby. And then to her horror the witch tossed her into the air. Aurora gasped, protective instincts immediately flaring to life. But she was forced to focus on the with as she hurled knives at her. She blocked with her lightsabers, batting them away.

She stepped forward to catch the baby as the infant came falling to the ground. But the witch closed in and kicked her in the chest. She spun on her heel and caught the baby showing off incredible reflexes. Aurora glared. The witch drew a sword at her hip and pointed it at her.

Aurora sighed as the witch charged her. They exchanged attacks, though Aurora's were severely hampered by the presence of the child who she didn't wish to harm. The woman's sword was resonating with the power of the darkside. Allowing it to block and parry Aurora's lightsaber.

As the woman slashed at her legs Aurora leapt and kicked her across the face. The woman staggered back and fell against the edge of the building. Her impact shook the child loose from her arm and the baby went plummeting to the streets below.

In a blur of purple Aurora leapt over the witch's head and dived after the falling infant. The baby cried out in fear as it fell through the air. Tiny little mind trying to comprehend the feeling of gravity pulling her to the ground. Aurora narrowed her eyes and used the Force to push her down faster. She caught up to the infant and grabbed her. She flipped in the air and landed on the ground in a crouch. She checked the baby over and sighed in relief.

Immediately the infant stopped crying, smiling and gurgling happily up at Aurora. Aurora's heart warmed at the sight of the happy baby. But she was suddenly on a alert as she felt a disturbance in the Force. She whirled around and jerked her head back right as the witch blindsided her. She avoided getting her neck sliced but took a shallow cut to the cheek. She hissed and spun before redrawing her lightsaber.

Her scratch bled, but she ignored it, holding the baby to her chest as she faced down the Nightsister. The witch drew more knives and threw them at her. Aurora dodged before twirling her saber in hand to slice them out of the air. The Nightsister leapt at her with a scream. Sword above her head.

Aurora planted her feet, shielding the baby and holding her weapon up to meet her.

And then suddenly the Nightsister was knocked from the air as she was kicked in the side. She went flying into some trash cans. The witch looked up and cursed to see two more Jedi had come to assist their comrade.

Master Aurora breathed a small sigh of relief as her comrades and fellow Jedi had just arrive. The Tholothian Jedi Knight Tiana and the Togruta Knight Pa'oka. They stood at the ready, brandishing their green lightsabers as they waited for the witch to attack.

The witch glared, sensing the battle was lost. She locked eyes with Aurora.

"Make no mistake Jedi. The spirits will guide the girl back to me. To her sisters. It is her destiny," she warned ominously. "She will be Nightsister. Mark my words." Then she turned and bolted. The Tholothian and Togruta Knight looked back to Aurora.

"Get after her," she commanded. Her comrades nodded as they took off in pursuit. With her comrades going after the assassin Aurora looked down at the infant in her arms. She was met with green eyes and tufts of brown hair as the baby smiled up at her. She couldn't help but smile back. "Hello little one. I'm Aurora," she whispered.

The girl gurgled and reached her chubby hands up, touching the scratch Aurora had received. "Its ok little one. I will be fine," she said with sweet smile. The baby laughed, and to Aurora amazement she could feel the Force begin to shift. The child's hair began to glow a brilliant gold and blue light began to emit from her palm. Aurora gasped as she felt her cut close. She brought a finger up to wipe away the blood, and found that it was indeed healed.

"You have a wonderful gift little one. And you're only a baby," Aurora said in amazement. Already the child could use the Force to heal. Aurora decided in that moment to take the baby to the Jedi temple. She began walking through the streets of Coruscant on her way back home.

"I suppose you should have a name. Now lets see. You're a girl. A pretty girl. Yes you are," she cooed, earning more laughter that made her heart swell. "A pretty girl deserved a pretty name. Flowers are pretty," Aurora said as she began to think of a fitting name for such an amazing child.

"I think I'll call you...Rapunzel. Do you like that little one?" The baby gurgled and reached out to tug her blonde locks.

"Rapunzel it is then."


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup and Dagur stood before the Jedi High Council. It was rare for the Council to fully gather with the clone wars still raging on. But with everyone present they were eager to hear about the two Knights' encounter with the Sith apprentice. The twelve masters listened on intently, asking the occasional question as Hiccup recounted he and Dagur's duel with the Sith.

The twelve Masters consisted of Grandmaster Oogway, the strange, centuries old, and wise Jedi Master of a turtle like species. Beside him was his former apprentice Shifu. To his other side was Master North. The other Master on the council consisted of Berkian Jedi Master Valka, Togruta Master Pa'oka, Tholothian Master Tiana, Master Aurora,Master Ronin, Master Pabbie, Cathar Master Simba, Zabrak Master Eith, and Fosh Master Crane.

"And that about sums it up Masters," Hiccup finished. The masters exchanged glances as they took in this new information.

"And who was it that defeated the apprentice?" Oogway asked curiously.

Hiccup shifted awkwardly. "Its of no importance Masters. All that matters is that he was dealt with," Hiccup said with a shrug. Oogway stared at him, waiting for an answer. In the end Hiccup suppressed a sigh. "Well I suppose I was the one who struck the finishing blow. But only because Dagur and I were working together," Hiccup said. He wanted to include Dagur as much as possible. He didn't want or deserve all the glory for their victory.

Oogway nodded. "Thank you and congratulations young Knights. You have both struck a major blow to the mysterious Sith Master. And have brought the war to an end much sooner," Oogway said. With that the Knights were dismissed. Leaving the masters to talk.

"This is very good. With his apprentice gone the Master will likely come out of hiding to find a replacement. And there a chance he may slip up," Pa'oka pointed out. There were murmurs of agreement.

"Did anyone get a feel of Dagur during the debriefing?" Ronin asked. They all looked to him with arched brows. "That boy...he worries me. He's driven. But maybe a little too driven if you get my meaning."

The other masters exchanged looks. It was true. Dagur's drives and style of command were highly aggressive. It was no secret that Dagur like to use his power. And he was constantly striving to get stronger and stronger still.

"Perhaps we should speak of lighter news," Oogway said to change the subject. "Like young Hiccup. The boy has become quite strong. To defeat a Sith Lord as such a young age is most impressive."

"Indeed Master Oogway. Perhaps we should begin considering making Hiccup a master soon," Aurora suggested.

"It takes more than power to be a Jedi Master," Shifu pointed out.

"It also takes a sufficient knowledge of the Force. Which I believe Hiccup has shown in the creation of his own techniques," Ronin pointed out.

"I disagree." Everyone looked in surprise to the speaker. And they stopped on Master Valka. Hiccup's own mother. "Speaking as his mother, it would make me proud to have Hiccup become a Master at such a young age. Truly it would be an honor," she began. "But as a Master I believe he's too young. Too reckless. Too rash," she argued

Oogway stroked his chin in thought. "Perhaps you are right Master Valka. Maybe in a few years, when he has done a little more growing," he said with a nod.

"Perhaps we can assign him a Padawan learner," Tiana proposed. They all thought about it. To be assigned a Padawan could prove beneficial to Hiccup's maturation. When one was in charge of another's growth they had to act more carefully.

"And what about young Knight, Elsa," Po'aka pointed out. "She's shown sufficient knowledge in the creation of her Force ice techniques. Not to mention she always acts and proceeds with caution and tact."

There was more discussion on the young Knights. In the end it was decided that they both had some more growing to do before the doors to Master rank should be opened to them.

* * *

After the meeting with the masters Dagur went into the city. He went to the lower districts, filled with crime and scum. He found two muggers that were unfortunate enough to catch him in his foul mood. And though they surrendered as soon as they saw he was Jedi...well at least the city wouldn't have to worry about two more muggers.

Dagur preferred his way. His way dealt with problems. His way got the job done. His way was better. But of course the Masters would never see it that 'd tell him he wasn't upholding the code and blah blah blah. Who cared.

As Dagur continued to walk along he felt he was being followed. He stopped, looking around and scanning the area with the Force. And as he'd thought he felt a presence. He looked to his left and down a dark alleyway. The presence felt familiar somehow. He drew his lightsaber and activated it. He pointed the blue blade down the alley.

"Come out! I am a Jedi! I wield great power and I order you to show yourself!" he commanded.

From the darkness he heard deep throaty laughter. He glared into the darkness as a figure emerged. Tall and hulking with a dark cloak that hid his identity.

"Little Jedi. So proud of your power. You have no real understanding of what it truly means to be powerful."

Dagur's narrowed his eyes. "And what would you know of power old man?! I am a Jedi. Nothing is beyond my power," he snarled.

The man chuckled once again. And from beneath his cloak he produced a metal object. "Shall I show you what it means to be truly strong Jedi?" And suddenly a red blade of plasma sprang out from the object in his hands. Dagur realized it was a lightclub. A larger version of a lightsaber.

And he realized why the man's presence was familiar. He felt like the apprentice. He was a Sith. He was the master.

Dagur smiled wickedly. Finally he could redeem himself and kill a Sith. And this time no one would steal his glory. And after the Master's death the Council would praise his very name.

With a battle cry Dagur charged. Intent on killing the Sith foolish enough to stand against him.

* * *

**The beginning of Dagur's descent to the dark side. It all begins with the lust for power.**

**On another note, I've written up the next three chapters of the star wars story. And I finally explained what the book of dragons is and the eplanation with Hiccup's eyes. Oh I'm so tempted to post them now. But I said two weeks, so two weeks it is.**


	7. Chapter 7

On a distant world Jedi General Tiana led the charge against a separatist droid facility. Following her into battle were her legion of clones. Among them was Arc Trooper Killjoy. Killjoy(not the name he chose by the way) was a by the books clone most of the time. He always strived to do what he was ordered to the letter. But of course like any good soldier he would deviate from procedure if the situation called for it.

"TANK!" one of his brothers shouted. Killjoy rushed into action. He grabbed some charges before leaping onto the tank. He threw one into both hatches before leaping off and clear of the explosion. He landed and rolled to his feet before drawing his blaster and continuing to battle.

It was an arduous pace, but he and his brothers were keeping their momentum. Pushing the droid forces back as as they drew nearer and nearer to the compound. He looked ahead to see General Tiana taking apart some spider droids. But he also caught a glimpse of a distant commando droid, armed with a sniper rifle and taking aim at her.

"GENERAL One O'clock!" he shouted to her. Then he activated his comm and ordered his brothers in the assault tanks to take aim at the commando droid's position. Tiana turned around and looked up just in time to deflect the blast that would have killed her. Then with a well placed shot the commando droid was blown to scrap.

Tiana looked to Killjoy and smiled in gratitude. He gave her a salute in reply. He was just doing his job after all.

So the battle continued. Eventually they breached the compound, setting charges on the main reactor and capturing the separatist commander in the process. Tiana ordered all the troopers to evacuate and once they were clear she ordered it to be blown. They all watched from a safe distance as the compound went up in flames.

Tiana smiled proudly while hailing the Jedi Temple.

Meanwhile the clone Captain received a transmission. Straight from the Supreme Commander Drago.

The clones gathered around as his hologram appeared.

"Execute Order 66," he commanded. And almost instantly a trance like state came over Killjoy and the other clones.

They all instinctively knew what that Order entailed. The elimination of the every and all Jedi. No questions asked.

Killjoy drew his blaster and prepared to take aim at the unsuspecting Tiana. But as he did his hand began to shake. He knew what he was supposed to do. But...Tiana, and all the Jedi...they were the clones' comrades. They'd fought side by side. The Jedi cared about the clones. Mourned the loss of their brothers where as other people would simply say more could be made.

The Jedi had honor. They would never turn traitor. Suddenly it all became clear. He couldn't do this.

He wouldn't.

As his captain took aim to fire the first shot Killjoy surged forward. He plowed into his captain from behind, making him fire and just miss the General's head. Tiana whirled around in surprise, she froze in shock at the sight of Killjoy assaulting her captain.

Killjoy attacked his captain, repeatedly hitting him in the face. He looked up to Tiana, who still stood there in bewilderment.

"RUN GENERAL!" Killjoy shouted.

"Open fire!" the captain shouted. Tiana then took note of all the weapons on her. She drew and ignited her lightsaber as all her clones began to open fire on her. She fought valiantly, but of course all those blasts coming from multiple direction and in the sheer numbers overwhelmed her.

As a shot blasted through her chest she dropped her lightsaber and fell backwards.

"NO!" Killjoy shouted. He leapt to his feet and rushed to her as she hit the ground. He tore off his helmet, cradling her to him. "Stay with me General," he pleaded, though he knew it was too late. The look in her eyes would haunt him forever.

The confusion, betrayal, and pain. All directed at him.

"I'm sorry General. I'm sorry," Killjoy whispered. General Tiana passed in Killjoy's arms.

Killjoy held her as his brothers surrounded him. They pointed their weapons at him.

"Sorry brother. But you're under arrest for insubordination," one of them said.

Killjoy remained silent as he continued to hold Tiana's body. "What we did was wrong."

"A good soldier follows orders," one of them replied.

"Is that what you believe?" Killjoy asked as he looked to his brothers. "Or is that what they programmed into you?"

His brothers didn't respond. They apprehended him. As they did he shouted at them.

"Traitors! You're all traitors! Look at what we're doing! This is wrong and you all know it!" he shouted to deaf ears.

Killjoy knew all over the galaxy that his brothers were executing Order 66. He knew that they would be the downfall of the Jedi. And with the Jedi gone...the galaxy would be brought to its knees.

In those moments he began to think maybe everyone had been right. Maybe they were all just flesh and blood battle droids. The next few years would be nothing but hell as he and more of his brothers were rounded up. Many were executed for their disobedience. Their refusal to adhere to their programming. But the Supreme Chancellor thought it'd be a shame to waste such strong able bodied men.

So he made them slaves. Forced them to work in a slave prison. Where they stayed for years.

Killjoy though it was a fitting punishment really. Its what they deserved. He and his brothers were traitors to the galaxy they were made to protect.

They deserved this.

* * *

**Request from Ace Warbringer. I've rather taken a liking to Clone trooper Killjoy**


	8. Chapter 8

Above the forests of Kashyyk, in the tree homes of the Wookiee people, the new Imperial forces, dubbed the stormtroopers were raiding a Wookiee settlement. The Wookiees of course were not one to be defeated so easily. They fought back against the invaders. The warriors holding them off so non combatants could flee. The ones who were captured were being loaded onto ships, shock collars around their necks and shackles around their hands and legs, preparing them for their new lives as slaves.

And leading the charge was a figure clad in black. Dagur.

The former Jedi smiled in delight at the carnage. As he led the stormtrooper forces he cut down the Wookiee warriors impeding him. As one rushed him he raised a hand, he used his power to lift him off the ground before clenching his fist to strangle the Wookiee trying to defend his people. The Wookiee flailed in midair, clutching at its throat as it roared. Then with a crack its neck was snapped. Dagur's smile grew as he flung the Wookiee out of the trees and to the forest floor.

This is what he was meant to do. This was how he should have been using his power. Not for the lie that was peace. Now he was free. The dark side had given him everything he ever wanted.

"General Dagur, we're being attacked-ACK!" came a trooper over his comm. As Dagur listened he felt it. A disturbance in the Force. The intel his master had received had been correct. There was a Jedi on Kashyyk. Dagur smiled wickedly as he advanced, making his way across the massive tree branches until he'd found his target.

Dressed in green robes and light armor was his former comrade and Jedi Knight, Nod. The Knight fought alongside his Wookiee comrades, having come to them to seek sanctuary. The Wookiee respected the Jedi, and gladly let him stay with them. Now Nod regretted that decision. He'd put so many of them in danger. So many had been lost for his sake.

Nod suddenly stopped as he sensed a disturbance in the Force. He whirled around and was met with the cold smile of Dagur. His eyes narrowed into a glare. He clutched his weapon's hilt tightly in hand. Unlike most of the Jedi Order he and his Master used Jedi Katana, forged from the old ways and nearly as powerful as a lightsaber.

"Dagur," he spat.

"Nod. So good to see you," Dagur said with an evil smile.

"So it was you. Traitor!" Nod shouted in anger. Dagur only shrugged, not at all remorseful for what he'd done.

Stormtroops formed up beside him, taking aim before firing. Nod used his katana to deflect and block the bolts. The troopers at Dagur's side began to fall as every bolt came back at them with deadly accuracy. As the Wookiees came to back up Nod Dagur began to advance, red lightsaber firmly in hand. Nod did the same. As they approached each other they jerked their head left and right to avoid stray fire.

When they were only a foot away they stopped. Staring into each others eyes. They'd been comrades once. Though they'd never really liked each other.

"Ready to die Nod?" Dagur said as he took a battle stance.

"A Jedi does not fear death," Nod replied.

And they they clashed. They exchanged striked, parrying and blocking blows as they tried to kill each others. Dagur was smiling and laughing the entire time while Nod narrowed his eyes in concentration. As Dagur parried a blow he spun on his heel to deliver a kick to Nod's face. Nod leaned back before thrusting his free hand forward, pushing Dagur away with a powerful telekinetic blast. But Dagur stabbed his saber into the ground resulting in him only sliding back a few feet.

He raised his weapon as Nod came back at him, slashing and stabbing at him with a flurry of fast slashes. As he came down with a strike, Dagur threw his own blade downward. He pinned Nod's blade to the tree surface before backhanding him with his left hand. Nod staggered back as Dagur kicked him in the chest. Nod went flying but righted himself in midair to land on his feet.

He glared once more at Dagur before rushing him. Dagur spun on his heel as Nod approached and use the momentum to throw a powerful slash at Nod's midsection. Nod raised his katana up and blocked the attack, but stumbled back from the power in the blow.

He blocked and parried a slash from the left and right before dropping to sweep Dagur's legs out from under him. Dagur leapt over his head to land behind him, he slashed at his exposed back. But Nod blocked by slinging his blade over his back. As Nod pushed the saber away and rose up to continue their duel Dagur threw his free hand outward, letting loose a barrage of Force lightning.

Nod screamed and fell to his knee as his body coursed with electricity. He hadn't been expecting it at all. And thats what Dagur had been counting on. His new powers in the dark side made him stronger than he'd ever been before. As he ended his barrage of lightning and Nod was still trying to recover Dagur acted. He rushed ahead, choking back his lightsaber.

Nod managed to haul himself to his feet and defend against Dagur's assault. But he was losing ground and being driven back. Dagur threw heavy and wild attack as he overwhelmed Nod's defense. As he batted aside his blade he finally got in the finishing strike.

His red blade cut Nod across his torso, leaving behind a scorched line.

Nod's eyes bulged as he lost strength. He dropped his katana as he fell to the side. Dagur smirked and laughed aloud as Nod fell. As Nod lay motionless Dagur bent down to pick up his katana. He smiled at his latest trophy. His master would be most pleased.

* * *

Dagur stood within Drago's private quarters as he presented Nod's katana to him as proof of his success at eliminating yet another Jedi. Drago smiled as he took the blade, inspecting the rare Jedi weapon of old.

"Excellent work my apprentice. You have proven your mettle once again by eliminating the surviving remnants of the Jedi Order."

"Thank you Master. It feels good to destroy them with my new powers," Dagur said proudly.

Drago chuckled. He'd found a good apprentice in Dagur. The boy's lust for power made it easy to turn him to the dark side. And the boy had been cementing his place in the darkness by eliminating any old comrades. There was no chance of redemption for Dagur. He was through and through...a true Sith.

With that Dagur dismissed him. Once he was gone he began pulling up holographic images alongside reports. Nearly all the Jedi were gone. Any who did remain were slowly being hunted down by Imperial forces. The Inquisitors, bounty hunters, Drago's secret dark side adepts he'd been secretly training for years, all devoted solely to the purpose of destroying the remains of the Order.

As he looked at the list of Jedi his attention turned to the High Council. Nearly all members had been accounted for. Their bodies had been collected as proof of their demise. Some had fallen on the planets by their clone legions. Others were slaughtered during the raid on the temple.

But one remained. Her lightsaber had been collected. But without a body Drago wasn't entirely certain of her demise. He stared at the holographic image of the unaccounted master. Even one member of the High Council was a major threat.

With a huff he shut off the images. She was just one Jedi. The Togruta had no comrades, no order, and no lightsaber. She was likely dead anyway. Still, he let her bounty remain as incentive for her search to continue.

With that he sat on his throne and smiled. All his planning had come to fruition.

The Sith ruled the galaxy once again.

And the Jedi were no more.

* * *

**new chap. the poor Jedi are beign hunted down. Nod is from Epic. **

**Also, its been almost a week since I announced the hiatus of the main star wars story. And I'm tempted to post the new chapters soon. But...one of my reviewers has incuured my wrath. So...another week! Take that Strider344! You thought I was bluffing, but I do this just to spite you! Muhahahahaha(evil laugh)**

**I may forgive your previous 'demon spawn' remark if you apologise. I'll even post the new chapters. If not, ONE MORE WEEK!**

**Your move friend.**

**Before you make your decision ask yourself this...What would a Jedi do?**


	9. Chapter 9

Young Rapunzel frantically searched the shoreline of an ocean planet she and her master had been dispatched to. They'd apprehended a criminal on the run from the Republic. They'd managed to successfully capture him. But during the ensuing up the cliff overlooking the ocean she'd dropped her lightsaber. Her face had paled and she screamed as she watched her weapon fall into the surging waters below.

After securing the criminal Aurora suggested they search the nearby beach in hopes it may have washed up. Rapunzel had sprinted there before running across the shore line. She'd been searching for hours, but to no avail. As she kept searching Aurora came up behind her.

"I think that enough searching Rapunzel."

Rapunzel looked over her shoulder, and her spirit sank as she noticed the look of disappointment in her master's eyes. To lose your lightsaber was a great shame. It was one of the sole possessions a Jedi had. A mark of their status. Practically their life.

"No wait- I'm sure I can find-"

"Let it go Rapunzel," Aurora said sharply. Rapunzel flinched and dropped her eyes in shame. "We'll get you a new one when we return to Coruscant. But let this loss serve as a valuable lesson to you my Padawan," she gently scolded. Rapunzel was on the verge of tears, something that tugged at the master's heart. She sighed.

"Ok. We'll stay the night. And early tomorrow we'll do one more search. Ok?" she offered. Rapunzel nodded vigorously in acceptance. She obediently followed her master as they made their way back to the nearby spaceport to settle in for the night.

* * *

Later that night as her master slept Rapunzel snuck out to continue searching for her lightsaber. She searched the beach, padding up and down the shoreline in hopes of finding it. But as the moon rose into the sky her spirits began to steadily drop. Eventually she sank to her knees, tired and sad.

She remembered when she first made her lightsaber. Made with a blue crystal she'd gotten on Ilum, she'd been so proud as she marveled at her lightsaber's blue blade. It was a part of her. She'd built herself, just for her. And now it was gone.

She brought her knees to her chest and sighed. Sadness began to slowly fade and be replaced with acceptance. There was nothing she could do. And as her master had said they could get her a new one. It may not ever be the same as her first, but she'd have to live with it.

She stood up and patted the sand off herself. She cast one last glance to the ocean. Silently wishing her lightsaber goodbye. She turned on her heel, her eyes down on the sand. She took two steps before she stopped.

Beneath the sand in front of her feet she could see a faint yellow glow. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. But when she opened them she still saw the glow. She dropped onto her knees, eyeing the glowing patch of sand curiously. She felt a pull. Something calling to her.

She began digging into the sand. She threw the sand out of the way, digging furiously as the glow was accompanied by a whistling noise. Finally she found what lay beneath.

A clam.

Rapunzel stared with a blank expression. A clam? She dug up a clam? For what? It was a clam!? She sighed and shook her head, not knowing why she'd done this in the first place. She was about to stand up when the clam began to open. She shielded her eyes as a golden light blinded her. The light was emanating from within the clam, and the whistling noise had grown.

Rapunzel shielded her eyes as she took another look at the clam. As she stared into the light she reached a hand out. She didn't know why she was doing so. But she reached down into the clam. And suddenly the light and whistling noise were gone.

Rapunzel looked at the clam, which now looked rather mundane. But she realized she'd taken something out of it. She looked to her right hand to see it was a closed fist. She slowly opened her palm. And she gasped.

* * *

The next morning Aurora inspected the yellowish gold pearl her Padawan had brought to her. Her apprentice had explained where she'd gotten it. And as she examined it, the Jedi master could sense the pearl could be attuned to the Force. It could serve as a lightsaber crystal.

She smiled as she looked down at her apprentice. "Well, well my Padawan. It appears the Force has provide you with a new lightsaber crystal," Aurora informed her.

Rapunzel gasped. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

Aurora nodded. "The crystals we Jedi use from Ilum aren't the only ones that can be used. Like the crystal in my own lightsaber for instance. Its rare, but I have heard of some pearls that are capable of being used as a focusing crystal," she explained. She handed the pearl back to Rapunzel.

"I'm sure someone in the order knows how to use it. As soon as we get back we'll start making you a new lightsaber," she said as she ruffled Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel nodded with an excited smile.

* * *

Back at the Jedi Temple Rapunzel had completed the construction of her new lightsaber. As her master had said it was rare to use pearls in the construction. But there were masters who knew how to properly utilize them. So with the components provided she'd made her new lightsaber, setting in the new crystal at the hilt's center.

When it was completed she gripped her new lightsaber's hilt in hand. It felt good. Not quite the same as her old one. But not bad either. Aurora stood back with pride and anticipation.

"Well, lets see the new color then."

Rapunzel nodded. She closed her eyes and took a breath. Then she opened them. Then she activated her saber.

And to her amazement, a yellow blade sprang out. Glowing like a sun with its golden light. She smiled wide as she waved it around. Instantly falling in love with the color.

"A yellow blade huh? Interesting," Aurora said to her beaming apprentice. Rapunzel nodded ecstatically.

"And in my opinion the blade seems..." Aurora paused to find the right words. Rapunzel looked to her curiously. Cokig her head to the side.

"Well, lets just say it seems more like you."

* * *

**new chap. Explains why Rapunzel has a yellow bladed lightsaber. She originally had a blue bladed one. **

**silverwolf: Sorry if you don't like that I killed off Nod. I have nothing against the character, but I've got the basic plan for this trilogy down and he didn't factor into it. Also, no Pitch is not a Jedi. Read the story man, the answer was there the entire time.**

**TheMaster4444: Its Pa'oka , maybe not. You'll have to keep reading. **

**The cast of the main Star Wars story will meet other Jedi in the sequel. But I won't tell you who they are. And I'm not taking suggestions. **

**Story vote: What color should Valka's lightsaber be**

**Blue, brone, white, or green. Or some other color?**


	10. Chapter 10

The city was completely black. The Jedi temple was under siege. A legion of the clone troopers attacked in the cover of night. Taking the Jedi unaware and by complete surprise. The Jedi were dumbfounded to find their allies, the clones, raiding their sanctuary and attacking them. But they rallied, members of the Order and even the non-Jedi security forces rushed to engage the invaders.

Among the ones rushing to the temple's defense was a Temple Guard. He began striking down the clones with his double bladed yellow lightsaber pike. He thrust his pike forward, stabbing a clone through the chest. He pulled it out, twirling it in his hands before slicing another's head off. He would not let the temple fall. It was his duty, his purpose to defend it.

As he went he made his way towards a familiar Force signature. Soon he came to a meditation room. He opened the doors and entered, finding a group of younglings huddled together, scared and not entirely sure what was happening.

He kneeled down as he approached them. "Its ok younglings. Everything will be fine. We won't let the temple fall. Just stay in here," he ordered. They nodded in understanding. Taking a breath he stood up and exited the room. He gripped his pike firmly in both hands and activated it. The yellow blades sprang out from both sides as he rushed back into the fray. He cut down countless numbers of them. Joining his fellow guards in the struggled.

But the clone forces were too great. And with many of the Jedis' forces scattered across the galaxy fighting in the war they were outmanned. As his comrades began to fall around him he turned and rushed back to the younglings. He had to get them out of there.

As he made it back to the room he was relieved to see a familiar face. Jedi Knight Dagur stood before the door. He was about to call out to him when a blaster bolt flew past his head. He turned around and began spinning his pike in front of him as he defended himself from fire.

"Master Dagur! You must get the children to safety! I'll hold them off!" he called back. He glanced back to see Dagur enter the room. He breathed a sigh of relief before turning his attention back to the troopers. With a shout he rushed them. There were five before him. He leapt at them as they opened fire.

He deflected and dodge their fire as he landed before them. He swung his pike and killed two on the right. He swept the legs out from under another before stabbing him through the chest. The next one was killed by a redirected blaster bolt to the face. The last one he sent flying out a window with a Force push.

He took a few breaths in relief. But a horrible sound caught his attention. He looked back as the sounds of screams came from the room the younglings had been in. It was their voices. His stomach dropped as she rushed to the room. He feared some troopers may have slipped by him and gotten to them. Maybe Dagur hadn't been enough to defend them.

As he reached the doorway he was met with a truly horrible sight. He froze, not believing what he was seeing as Dagur cut down a youngling without mercy. And before his feet were the others. Wounds on their bodies the tell tales signs of a lightsaber. Dagur advanced on the last youngling. A young Twi'lek girl who quivered and shook with fear.

"NO!" the guard shouted as he surged forward. But he was too late as Dagur stabbed the girl through the chest. The guard stopped in his tracks as he saw the life drain from her eyes. He looked at Dagur's back underneath his mask. Then slowly Dagur turned around. And on his face was a smile.

"Dagur...wha-why?" the guard whispered in shock.

Dagur only shrugged. "Because I hate kids," he said casually. His words and attitude ignited a fire within the guard. He clenched his pike so hard his knuckles turned white. A horrible truth set in. Dagur had betrayed them. He had fallen to the dark side.

With a shout the guard charged him. He leapt over his head before landing behind him. Then he attacked, swinging and thrusting his weapon's blades at him. But Dagur was skilled as he parried the attacks. Their duel continued in the halls as the guard fought for the children Dagur had slaughtered.

He hit Dagur with a powerful spinning kick, sending him colliding back against a wall. Then he slashed downward at him. Dagur jerked out of the way, prompting the guard to strike with his other blade. Dagur rolled under the strike before leaping to his feet. As the guard came back at him with his pike poised to strike was suddenly blasted in the arm.

He cried out in pain and looked to the side to find clones surrounding him. They had their weapons up and aimed at him as Dagur stepped back to stand beside them. The guard extended his palm, using the Force to bring another fallen guards pike to him. He activated it, holding a pike in each hand as he prepared to make a final stand.

Dagur smirked as he looked at the guard, still willing to fight a hopeless battle. His new master was right. The Jedi were fool.

"Open fire," Dagur ordered. The clones complied as they fired upon the guard.

With a shout the guard began to spin the pikes between his fingers he turned on his heels as his pikes became yellow blurs. He fought on, deflecting bolts left and right. But some got through his defense, catching him in the arm and leg. The guard knew he was done for. He looked around to see his comrades falling, the temple burning, and knew the Jedi had lost.

With a shout he thrust his hands outward, throwing all the guards back. Dagur only staggered back a step. The guard used the opportunity to run to a window. He slashed at it, breaking the glass as he leapt out.

Dagur watched him go, snorting and shaking his head in annoyance. He ordered clones after him as he resumed the extermination of the Jedi.

By morning nearly all the Jedi in the temple were dead. No one was spared. Master, Knights, and even the younglings were slaughtered by the clones and Dagur leading the charge. The only small victory was that Master North had sent out a transmission telling all Jedi in the galaxy to stay away. To hide. That the temple had fallen.

That the Order was gone.

* * *

On a transport ship leaving the the planet a cloaked figure watched the temple getting smaller and smaller. Everything he lived for was gone. He'd failed in his duty to defend the temple. And he'd run.

"So where to guy?" asked the pilot.

The guard remained silent. "Anywhere is fine," he said with a sad shrug. The pilot shrugged himself before setting the coordinates to a nearby spaceport.

The guard took a seat as his situation sank in. He was a Jedi without an Order. A guard with no charge. A man with no purpose.

"So whats your name guy?" the pilot asked innocently.

The guard remained silent. His real name didn't matter now. He had no use for it. So he settled on a new one.

"Just Guy is fine."

* * *

**Another survivor? Perhaps**

**silverwolf: You are not reading. Read the story bro.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Red Skinned Hel**

Not many people in the galaxy know this. But there's only thing more amorous than a Zeltron.

A teenage Zeltron.

During the clone wars the Jedi Council accepted a request by the Republic to act as bodyguards to ensure the safety of a Zeltron women going to court to testify against a powerful and influential criminal within the Black Sun organization. She was willing to put her life in danger under some stipulations. Her four teenage daughter be protected so they wouldn't be used as leverage to blackmail her. She believed the criminal to be dangerous and would likely try to get at her daughter to make her withdraw her testimony.

So the Jedi Order provided her daughters with a protective detail consisting of a handful of clones and two Jedi Knights. The Jedi who received the mission were a recently knighted Hiccup and Elsa. For their proficiency in the Force, especially in the creation of their own Force techniques, they were allowed to take their trials of Knighthood early and they'd both passed.

Now they were guarding the four young women. But Zeltrons bored easily. Which was why they were assigned as being roughly the same age they would be more likely to connect with the young women better. The Order stressed one major directive to the young Jedi. Keep them entertained and in the safehouse provided.

So young Hiccup was guarding the young Zeltrons in a luxurious safe house provided by the Republic. It was more like a spa or a resort to be honest. It had a large indoor beach with a wave pool, sand, garden and had heated water. The sisters played in the water as the Jedi Knight stood by attentively periodically checking in with Elsa and the clones who guarded the building from the outside.

Hiccup was doing his best to take this mission as seriously as possible. But the Zeltron teens had taken a particular interest in the young man who'd recently hit a growth spurt, growing even taller than his friend Elsa.

"Come play with us Hiccup!" One of them called out as she waved to him.

"Sorry ladies. Bad for the lightsaber," Hiccup called back. They all pouted in disappointment. Hiccup sighed. He'd never met Zeltrons before. And they unnerved him. The race was highly amorous. Flaunting their bodies with revealing clothing without shame. But when you were of a species considered to be one of the most beautiful in the galaxy what did you have to be ashamed of?

Even Hiccup could admit it. These girls were gorgeous. There was 15 year old Zia, 16 year old Jule, 17 year old Teela, and 18 year old Miska. He did his best not to let his eyes linger. But it was a difficult task when your charges were wearing brightly colored bikinis with flower and animal prints.

Suddenly one of them shrieked. Hiccup was immediately on alert as he peered out to see what had happened.

"Hiccup help! Teela is drowning!" Jule shouted as she pointed to her sister. Hiccup could make out the spot of red splashing around wildly. He threw of his cloak and set down his lightsaber before diving in. He swam out to Teela but when he got there and lifted her out of the water he realized something.

The pool was only three feet deep!

But as Teela didn't move he carried her back to the sand and set her down.

"Hiccup you have to give her mouth to mouth!" Miska urged. Hiccup was hesitant. How could she have drowned in a three foot body of water. "Hiccup!"

"Ok," he said. Now was not the time to question it. She could die if he was wrong. He parted her lips with his hand and pressed his over hers. He blew air into her mouth as he pinched her nose. And then Teela suddenly sprang to life. She wrapped her arms around Hiccup's head and pulled him closer. Hiccup flinched and let out a muffled protest as she flipped him over kissing him deeply. Hiccup flailed his arms about in panic before he managed to gently push her away.

Teela smiled proudly. "My hero,"she cooed, batting her eyes at him. Before he could say anything she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth once more. Hiccup froze before she pulled back with a sharp smack. She got up off him, rejoining her sister as they giggled away at their successful plan.

Hiccup's mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to grasp what just happened.

* * *

Later that night the Zeltrons were put in their shared room for bed. Hiccup and Elsa spoke with them as they explained how they'd be guarded.

"So I'll be right outside the door if you need me and-"

"No Hiccup!"

"We're scared!"

"You should stay in here with us!"

Hiccup stiffened and flinched. "Ladies I promise I'll just be right outside," he tried to argue.

"But what if something happens to us while we're sleeping? What if someone comes in through the vents?" Jule asked with big eyes.

"The vents are being guards. But if you really want someone to stay I'm sure Elsa can," Hiccup said pointing to his friend.

"Noooo," they all whined in unison.

"We want you to stay with us Hiccup!" They all pouted at him with puppy dog eyes. Hiccup spluttered and looked to Elsa for support.

"Very well. Hiccup, stay in here," Elsa said.

"What!?" Hiccup cried in shock. Before he could do anything the Zeltrons cheered and grabbed him by the arms, pulling him into their room. "Elsa if this is about the chocolate I'm sorry! Please don't leave me with them all night!" Hiccup called back as he tried to fight against the four deceptively strong Zeltrons.

"You remember what the Council said Hiccup. Keep them happy," Elsa said. But he didn't miss the sly smirk.

_You icy she-demon! _Hiccup said with a look.

_Never mess with my chocolate!_ Elsa said back with her icy blue eyes. With that she stepped out of the room and wished them goodnight.

It was not a pleasant night for Hiccup as the four girls clung to him as they slept. Using him as a shared teddy bear. Hiccup was awake all night. Staring at the ceiling nervously. His Jedi training didn't prepare him for this.

* * *

The next day Elsa took pity on him and took over guard duty, leaving him to guard the outside with the clones and get some rest. But the girls all but demanded he be their guard for the rest of their stay.

On the third day the girls were swimming and playing in the sand once more as Hiccup sat back and watched. But it wasn't long before they huddled together and began to whisper amongst themselves. Making Hiccup nervous as he caught the subtle glances and giggles directed his way. Soon they all surrounded him, making him gulp and freeze like an animal being stalked by four hungry predators.

"Hiccup, would you go on a date with us?" Zia asked sweetly, batting her eyes at him.

"Oh gee, I would ladies, really. But we can't leave the safehouse," Hiccup said with a shrug.

Their smiles grew.

"Thats ok, we can have our dates here," Teela said happily.

"Of course we can," Hiccup muttered, realizing it had been a set up the entire time. So he humored them as he went on dates with each of them.

The first was with Zia, whom he sat with at a table as she hand fed him several desserts and ending with them sharing a fruity beverage with a love straw meant for couples. Why a safehouse had such a thing he'd never know. The date lasted about 20 minutes.

The next date was with Jule, who he took a walk with around the foliage and indoor garden. Surprisingly the date was pretty lax. With Jule simply clutching onto his arm as she talked about the various plants she'd read about. Hiccup found himself learning quite a lot. While on their walk he plucked her a flower and gave it to her on a whim. She beamed giddily and accepted it before kissing him on the cheek.

After her 20 minutes were up Teela took her turn. She took Hiccup to the media room as Teela showed him her artwork. He was impressed by her skill, complimenting her style and technique. He modeled for her as she drew a sketch of him. He smiled and laughed as he took the canvas and drew her back. She loved it, promising to keep it forever.

His date with Miska was twenty minutes of playtime in the water. They spent the time splashing each other and having swimming races.

All in all, Hiccup came to like the girls a little more. He figured maybe he was wrong about them. They were actually very nice girls. They were just being true to who and what they were. Zeltrons.

* * *

On the fourth and final day Hiccup prepared them a picnic which they all ate together in the indoor garden on a soft patch of grass. The girls munched happily away at their treats as they enjoyed their last few hours together with their guard.

"So Hiccup?" Teela suddenly asked to get his attention. He looked to her as he took a bite of a sandwich. "Who would you choose to go out with if you had the choice?" she asked with a sly grin. Hiccup froze as all eyes turned to him curiously. He bit down on his sandwich and chewed slowly, trying to stall for time.

He swallowed before answering. "Well I'm a Jedi. So-"

"We know that silly, just hypothetically," Miska asked, pressing for an answer. Hiccup gulped again, feeling the predators closing in. He felt that no matter how he answered, he'd somehow lose.

"Uhhhh," he said. He was trying to think of an answer when a glint of metal caught his eyes in the distance. He leapt to his feet and drew his saber as four blaster bolts flew from a vent grate. He blocked them all before deflecting the last one back. He heard a shout of pain and knew he'd hit the mystery assailant.

"Elsa, east vent, got a shooter," Hiccup said into his comm.

"Understood. We see him. Take the girls to the safe room," Elsa commanded. Hiccup complied, leading the girls to the safety room. He shut them in and assured them that they'd be safe in here.

"Hiccup!"

"We were so scared!"

"But you saved us Hiccup!"

"You were so cool!"

The girls rushed him before throwing their arms around him. Effectively trapping him between their bodies. Hiccup stiffened at their proximity.

"Uh...yeah no problem. You're all safe now," he said. They continued to hold him until Elsa told him they'd apprehended the assailant. "Ok, I guess we can leave now," he tried to say casually. They all looked up to him and smiled.

"Oh but we have to thank you for saving our lives," Zia said.

"No you don't!"

"But we do. How else can we show our gratitude?" Jule asked.

"You can just say thank you!"

"Hmm...what can we do?" Teela asked in mock thought.

"Oh I know! Let's give him lots of smoochas!" Miska cried.

"No! No smoochas!" Hiccup cried frantically. But he couldn't escape as four grateful Zeltrons closed their eyes, puckered their lips, and let him have it. "NOOOO-mmmpphh!"

An hour later Elsa opened the door to the safe room to find her friend pinned down by the Zeltrons. He looked ravaged, shirt slightly torn, hair disheveled, lips swollen, and kiss marks covering his face.

"Elsa help!" Hiccup cried as he reached an arm out to her.

"Am I interrupting ladies?" Elsa asked in amusement.

"We were just thanking Hiccup for saving us," Teela said.

"Oh is that all? Then by all means, carry on," Elsa said as she began to shut the door.

"NOOOOOOO!" Hiccup cried as the door shut, trapping him with his captors who resumed kissing his face.

_This is Hel!_

* * *

"Momma!" the girls cried as they ran to embrace their mother. She embraced them with open arms, kissing her daughters lovingly.

"Did you all have a good time?" she asked them. They all nodded their heads.

"Oh yes, the Jedi took very good care of us," they said as they pointed to Hiccup and Elsa.

"Did they?" their mother asked with a smile. She approached the two night and thanked them. She gave each of them a kiss on the forehead to show her gratitude. "Alright girls, time to go home," their mother said as she led them to their transport cruiser that was going to take them back to Zeltros. They all turned to follow after their mother, but then they paused.

With giggles and smiles they rushed back to Hiccup, giving him one last kiss in thanks. Then they left, waving at him from the window and blowing him kisses as they wished him goodbye.

Elsa smirked beside her friend. "Quite the admirers Hiccup," she said playfully. "Your such a lady killer."

Hiccup's face was blank. He stared into the sky as the cruiser flew away from Coruscant. Toward a planet covered with red skinned women. He shuddered at the thought. He swore that day that he'd never go to Zeltros, homeworld one of his greatest fears.

For it would surely be Hel. Red skinned, scantily clad, svelte Hel."

* * *

For the next few weeks the color red gave Hiccup flashbacks to his traumatizing ordeal.

* * *

**New chap. How Hiccup met zeltrons. Teenage Zeltrons. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Master Valka**

Separatist droid forces and Republic clone forces were engaging in a harsh battle on the fields of Dantooine. One legian of clones was all that stood against the droids as they attempted to halt the Separatist progress as they were planning to use the planet as a staging ground to launch more attacks in the system. The clones fought hard, though they were outnumbered, destroying countless numbers of their mechanical enemies with rocket launchers, grenades, blaster, and their own assault ships and tanks.

And leading the Republic forces was a Jedi. A Jedi General and a member of the High Council. The Jedi was powerful. Hailing from Berk, a harsh planet and home to a hardy and resilient race of humans known as the Berkians. She and her son were the only Jedi to have come from Berk. Her people were notorious for their foul tempers and tendency to fly into a rage when in the midst of battle or when angered enough. But years of her Jedi training had allowed the Jedi master to rise above her people's inherent nature.

The Jedi Master stood at an impressive 6'3. Her stature was quite normal among her people, though she herself was slimmer and leaner than most of the women of Berk. She had long brown hair tied into two long braids that ran down her back and were tied to her belt to keep them out of the way. She wore brown Jedi robes with a matching utility belt and thick boots.

She led the charge, fighting amongst the ranks of the droid army as she ripped them apart with her bare hands.

Literally.

She'd unfortunately lost her lightsaber in the scuffle, leaving her to fight bare handed. But she was Berkian. Her people were blessed with great strength, and coupled with her mastery of the Force she was a powerful opponent with or without a weapon.

The Jedi master flung her arms out to the side as she let out a powerful Force attack in all directions. The droids masses surrounding her were sent flying back from all directions. As they struggled to get up she rushed to a super battle droid. As it raised its arm to take aim she squeezed down on its wrist, bending and crushing its steel frame in her grip before she tore it off. She thrust her palm forward, sending it crashing into its allies and breaking them apart.

Before the other droids could get a lock on her she darted away, her long legs granting her a great stride as she moved in a blur across the battlefield. She charged at another super battle droid, cocking her fist back as she closed the distance. When she reach it she threw her fist forward and punched a hole through its head. She pulled her fist free before throwing her hand out to the side, using the Force to send careening it into more of its allies.

She was on the move once more, weaving and jerking through blaster fire in an incredible blur. She used her bare hands to deliver barrage of lightning fast punches that left dents in the droids' armors, sometimes blowing out their circuitry and wiring with one punch.

As a line of battle droids advanced on her she presented both her palms out toward them. She focused before simply closing and clenching her fists. In the next moment the line of battle droids were simply crushed. Their bodies bent inwards on themselves as they short circuited and ceased to function.

"General!" came a shout from behind. Valka looked behind her and smiled at the sight of her clone captain and her men rushing to back her up.

"Axer," Valka greeted with a smile. The clone gave her a salute before looking around at the hundreds of destroyed battle droid at her feet. He whistled, impressed.

"Nice one General. Save some for us though, don't want you putting us out of a job," he joked.

Valks threw her head back and laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it Axer," she assured good naturedly.

The battle resumed as Valka and the clones kept up their momentum. They pushed back the droid forces as they began to close in on one of the Separatist commanders. A Neimoidian by the name of Icke Groth. The commander observed the battle from within a droid tank, calling out orders from a safe distance.

He began lining up the tanks, preparing to open fire on the battlefield with a heavy barrage to wipe out the clones and Jedi.

"General, we got trouble!" Axer said as he pointed at the line of tanks in the distance. The Jedi nodded while ordering her men to fall back. In moments she was racing across the battlefield. Icke sent a wave of droids to stop her advanced. Valka cursed as she zigzagged toward them, wishing she had her...

Valka saw a glint out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and there it was. Laying among the piles of ruined droid was her lightsaber. She smiled as she extended a hand out toward it. In the next instant it came flying toward her. She clutched it in hand, before igniting it. The blue blade sprang out right as she reached the procession of advancing droid.

Valka didn't stop her charge. She simply kept running, right through the middle of their ranks as she cut the droid around her down. Her blade was a blue blur of light and color as every swing effortlessly sliced through several battle droids at once. They of course tried to stop her. They shot at her. But her reflexes were too quick as she defended herself from every blast quite easily.

When she cleared the droid she leapt high into the air, spinning and somersaulting in midair as she came down on a line of tanks. She deactivated her saber as she gathered the Force. She focused it around and into her right hand. When she landed on the front of the tank she threw a powerful punch. There was a loud screech as the metal bent inwards on itself before the back of the tank exploded outward, followed by scraps of the droids piloting it and the tank's internal components and mechanisms.

As the droids in another tank took aim at her she ignited her lightsaber. She reacted right as they fired, sending the powerful blast back at the tanks and causing it to explode.

She backflipped of the tan she'd already destroyed, landing on another one as it had opened fire on her as well. The droids panicked as she grabbed the tank's cannon barrel and bent it upward, curling it around and making it useless. She stabbed her lightsaber into the tank, disabling it and its drivers.

Suddenly she was surrounded by tanks on all sides. As they were about to shoot at her she raised her hands up to her sides and closed her fists. She squeezed them, using the Force to crush the barrels. As they fired their blasts had nowhere to go, thus the tanks went up in fiery explosions.

The last tank she knew held the separatist commander. She leapt to it, hearing the frightened scream from the commander inside. She snorted as she made a shallow cut in the metal frame. Then she stuck both her hands inside before she ripped a hole open, exposing the quivering Neimoidian commander, who was likely near soiling himself.

Valka smiled at him as she reached a hand inside. He yelped as she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hoisted him out his seat. She lifted him out of the tanks, still suspending him of the ground with one hand.

"Commander Groth. I believe the battle is lost for you and your forces. I suggest you call off your droids," Valks suggested.

"Never savage! And there's nothing you could do to make me!" Groth shouted back in defiance, though still trembling as he dangled off the ground.

Now Valka was a Jedi through and through. That meant she wouldn't kill Groth, who was her prisoner and unarmed. Nor would she use violence to get her way. But even the Jedi code had to be...bent at times.

She narrowed her eyes before placing her lightsaber near his throat. "Then I'm going to cut your head off," she said making her voice cold and steely. It was a generally known fact that Neimoidians didn't take threats of violence well. Not to mention her people were infamous for their brutal nature. All she had to do was wait.

The commander stiffened in terror before pressing down on his comm. "All units! Stand down! Stand down! Deactivate!" he wailed in terror. All around the battlefield the droids stiffened before shutting down. The clones cheered in victory as they saw the General holding the separatist commander.

Valka smiled in satisfaction as she deactivated her lightsaber. "Excellent choice Commander."

With that, the Jedi Master hailed the temple to inform them of her victory.

* * *

**In the Jedi corner...Valka!**

**Introducing the contenders.**

**Valka: Jedi Master, mother of Hiccup, wields blue bladed lightsaber typical of a Jedi Guardian. Gifted greatly in the physical aspects of the Force. **


	13. Chapter 13

It was just another day for Flynn Rider. The young man had recently given up his thieving ways to join the rebellion. Why? He couldn't really say himself. He'd always done everything for himself. Being an orphan and on his own he pretty had to look out for his own best interest. But...seeing others suffering. Families torn apart and children being orphaned by the Empire's aggressive reign...it made him want to do something selfless for once.

So he joined up with a rebel faction. But being the newest member he was forced to do the grunt work. Something his comrades loved heckling him about.

"All for a good cause," Flynn said as he rolled his eyes and sighed. He was on a cargo ship as it transported supplies to those in need. The ship carried food rations and medicines for those that the Empire had driven from their homes and destroyed their way of life. He looked at his data pad as he took inventory, walking along the rows of stacked supplies crates.

"Check. Check. Check. Check," Flynn said in boredom. "Oh hey, what a surprise! Check," he muttered sarcastically. "Everything is accounted for. Just like it was six hours ago," he groaned out. He kept walking and checking off his list until as he passed by a stack of crates he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He stopped before taking a step back.

He peeked between the crates and found nothing. He arched a brow, wondering if he'd just imagined it. He shrugged before getting back to his task. He looked ahead and just got a glimpse of something darting from one side of the crates to another. He narrowed his eyes before setting down his data pad and drawing his blaster. He had no idea what he was dealing with.

He started checking between the rows, blaster out as he looked for anything out of the ordinary. As he did he suddenly got the overwhelming feeling he was being watched. And he'd developed a sorta six sense for these sorta things. He stopped, feeling like something was behind placed his finger on the trigger of his blaster and took a breath.

Then he whirled around and fired at a figure behind him. But to his shock the figure jerked their head to the side to avoid the blast before swiftly punching him in the stomach. Flynn gasped for breath as the figure twisted his wrist, kicked his legs out from under him, and slammed him to the floor

Flynn woke up an unknown amount of time later. His eyes fluttered open and he released a dazed groan as the world started to come into focus. He looked around to see he was still in the cargo bay. And he appeared to be tied up. He looked down to see he was indeed wrapped from head to toe in metal cable.

"I don't want any trouble." Flynn flinched and looked around. He opened his mouth but was cut off. "Please don't scream. I don't want to have to knock you out again," said a feminine voice. Flynn looked around some more

"Where are you? Why am I tied up?" he asked as he squirmed against his bonds. He head light footsteps and looked up to see a cloaked figure step out of the shadows. He could hardly see anything about her, save for her grass green eyes.

"I'm sorry. But I can't let you warn your comrades. I can't let you turn me over to the Empire," she said.

"Empire? Why would we turn you over the Empire?" Flynn asked with a cocked brow.

"Don't play dumb. Because of what I am. Because of how much you could get for my head," she said sharply.

"Lady I have no idea what you are. I was doing my job, checking on these crates of supplies when you knocked me out."

"Supplies?" the figure asked as she looked around.

"Yeah. Look, my comrades and I aren't exactly simpatico with the Empire. So you can trust we aren't going to turn you over to them."

The woman fidgeted. "You're not?" she asked in soft disbelief.

"No. Now can you please untie me. These cables are really digging in," he said as he squirmed some more. He looked up at her curiously. "What are you anyway?"

The woman cocked a brow. "You really don't know?"

"Should I?" The woman remained silent. Flynn watched as she reached her hands up and pulled back her hood. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the young woman with short brown hair, grass green eyes, and a beautiful face.

"I'm sorry," she said giving him a shy smile.

Flynn collected himself and shook his head. "Listen. I don't know why you believe I would turn you over to the Empire. Or why you're on our ship. But let me just say this," Flynn paused as he looked down. Then he looked up, giving her his most charming smile. "Hi."

The woman seemed nonplussed. She only cocked a brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The name's Flynn Rider," he revealed. The woman cocked her head to the side. "Whats yours?"

The woman fidgeted nervously and looked away. "I'm Ra-"

"Hey!"

Flynn and the woman suddenly looked left and right as his comrades entered the cargo bay. His gruff looking bunch of rebels surrounded them, setting the woman on alert as she tensed up.

"Whoa hey guys stand down! I got this!" Flynn called out.

"Who the heck is this Rider?" one of his comrades asked.

"That what I was just about to find out!"

"I say we shoot her!"

"I don't want any trouble," the woman said, holding her hands up to show she was no threat. "I just wanna get off at the next planet. Then you'll never see me again. Please just calm down."

"I bet she's with the Empire."

"No I'm-"

"She's probably a spy!"

"Shoot her!"

The rebels raised their weapons up to take aim. The woman gasped and Flynn shouted in protest. The world seemed to slow down as it looked like she was going to be gunned down.

And then something amazing happened.

The woman thrust her palms out, and in the next instant the standing rebels were thrown back by an invisible force. They managed to pick themselves up, only to stare in shock as the woman began taking them out one by one. She moved so fast, dodging and countering blows as she threw men a few times her size to the ground. They couldn't get a clear shot until she took out all the ones around her.

But with all their comrades at her feet she was a sitting duck. As they began to open fire they hear a hissing noise followed by a golden flash of light. Their weapons were blasted out of their hands. They looked down in disbelief before looking up and gaping.

Flynn was wided eyed as the woman kneeled down to his level and used him as a shield. And as she did a yellow beam of light was at his throat, he could feel the heat coming off it and remained as still as possible.

The rebels gaped, eyeing the laser sword the woman held to their comrade's throat with slack jaws.

They were supposed to be gone. Dead. Hunted down by the Empire after the clone wars. But it explained everything. Her reflexes, that strange attack that knocked them all off their feet, and the laser sword. It could only lead to one conclusion.

"Jedi," one of them breathed.

"I don't want trouble. But I _will _use this," she said as she pointed her lightsaber at them before moving it back to Flynn's throat. "Please, just leave me be. I'll get off at the next planet and you'll be rid of me. You'll never see me again. I won't hurt your friend. I promise," she said firmly.

The rebels remained on the spot, exchanging cautious glances.

"And when I make a promise, I never break it. Ever," she added. Her gaze was unwavering, eyes narrowed. The rebels huffed, but they soon began to back away and out of the hold. They called out to Flynn. Telling him to hang in there. When they were gone she released a breath and set Flynn down. Then she deactivated her weapon.

She stepped back to sit against another crate.

"Rough day?" Flynn asked to make conversation. She didn't look at him. She only looked down in shame. Shame at what she'd done. Used violence and drawn her lightsaber to threaten someone. "So...you're a Jedi?" She looked up then. She nodded. "I've hear about you guys. Thought you were all gone." He regretted his words as he noticed the pain flash across her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I won't hurt you. I was never going to," she admitted.

"Nah. Its ok. Women try to kill me all the time," he joked with a chuckle. "So...can you untie me?" she looked up at him, suspicion crossing her face. "A little uncomfortable," he said shrugging against his bonds. She pursed her lips in thought before complying.

Now free Flynn stretched his arms and rubbed his shoulders. "Thanks," he said with a smile. She nodded. "Hungry?"

"No," she said in rejection. But then her stomach released a groan. She blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes," Flynn said with a laugh. He went to a crate before removing a rations food pack. He gave it to her. "We got plenty," he said casually. She smiled in gratitude before opening the rations and digging in. "So, like I said. I'm Flynn Rider."

The woman paused and looked up at him. She cocked her head to the side. "Why do you lie?" she asked. Flynn was caught off guard.

"I'm not-"

"Thats not your real name. I can sense your deception," she revealed.

Flynn fidgeted before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. "My name is kind of embarrassing," he admitted as heat began to rise to his cheeks.

"I won't laugh. Promise," she said. He looked at her to see her giving him a friendly smile. And for whatever reason he believed her.

He sighed and palmed his head. "Eugene Fitzherbert," he muttered quietly. He waited for the usual snigger. Or chortle that usually followed after revealing his name to someone. But after a few moments it didn't come. He looked at her in surprise, to her her staring blankly at him.

"I don't understand why that would be a funny name."

Eugene looked at her like she were crazy. But he waved it off. "And what was your name again?"

"Rapunzel," she revealed.

"Hmm. Rapunzel. Interesting name."

"My master gave it to me."

"Ah. So Rapunzel, tell me your story. We might be here quite awhile. Might as well make a new friend."

Rapunzel suddenly frowned. "I have no friends. Not anymore," she muttered. Eugene arched a brow. But he waited, she eventually looked back to him and began to talk about herself.

And that was the beginning of their friendship. After learning more about her Eugene offered her a spot among the rebel alliance. He figured they could use a Jedi. And if he was being honest...he was kind of interested in the mysterious but cute brunette who'd taken him hostage.

It took a little convincing. But Rapunzel accepted. She missed being apart of something bigger like she was in the order. And she wanted to make a difference. Fight against the Empire instead of just surviving like she'd been doing for years.

So she joined them. Proving her mettle as she singlehandedly turned the tide in their favor on many occasions. And in turn her loneliness was eased. Not gone, but the pain of what she'd lost began to dull.

But even as she fought alongside her new comrades and bonded with them she hoped and prayed that one day she would find another Jedi.


	14. Chapter 14

In the slums of Coruscant a Jedi Knight battled a dangerous and powerful opponent. Jedi Knight Dagur faced off against what he was certain was the Sith Master. He attacked with a snarl, twirling and swiping at his enemy with his blue lightsaber. But to his frustration and anger the Sith dodged and parried his blows with his lightclub. Dagur attacked viciously, slashing and stabbing at the larger man who moved with surprising swiftness.

The man parried his slash before bringing his blade down on top of him. Dagur blocked, holding the man's red blade back as he glared up at him with bared teeth. He would kill the Sith. He would prove his strength.

"Good. Good. Use your anger. Let it flow through you," the Sith said in approval.

Dagur growled before shoving him back. He dropped low and made a low sweep for his legs. But the Sith stepped back and raised his leg to avoid the attack. Dagur brought his saber up and then down in a powerful swing, but the man sidestepped, chuckling in amusement. Dagur spun to gain momentum before aiming a slash to cut the man in half from his right. The man parried the strike before countering, delivering a shallow burning cut on his arm. Dagur hissed in pain, growing ever angrier as he continued his aggressive assault.

BUt no matter how he tried he couldn't get in a hit. Couldn't touch the man. It was as if the Sith was toying with him.

Dagur charged, lightsaber above his head and back to deliver a killing strike. But to his shock the Sith threw his off hand out. And from his fingertips electricity burst free. Dagur was caught off guard as it struck him in the chest, sending him flying a few meters away to collide with a wall. He groaned, body burning and twitching, his nervous system going haywire.

He looked up to see the Sith getting closer. He watched as another blade sprang from the side of his lightclub. Then the hilt lengthened, becoming more like a bullhook with two blades. Dagur tried to get himself up, but as he picked himself up and raised his lightsaber up the shaft of the man's weapon slammed into the side of his face.

His ears rang from the blow and the world began to spin as he fell to the side.

The Sith looked down, flicking his hand to the side as he threw Dagur's lightsaber away. Then he used the Force to raise the young Jedi up. He raised him up to eye level, looking into his eyes as he held a wicked smile.

"Such power," Dagur muttered, amazed. He'd never seen a Jedi do something like that.

"Do you see now Jedi. Do you see what power the dark side promises?"

Dagur looked at the man, a man who was perhaps more powerful than any of his masters. A man who used the dark side, a power his masters said held no true strength.

"You have much promise young Jedi. But you will never reach your full potential with the Order. They're narrow minded fools. They fear what they are capable of. They fear what you could become," the Sith whispered. Dagur frowned, memories of his masters flooding his mind.

He'd heard the whispered of what was said about him. That he was reckless. That he was crazy and power hungry. Well what was wrong with power? Might was right. He was willing to do whatever it took to complete his missions. What was wrong about that

The Sith lowered his hand, setting the Knight down onto his knees.

"I can sene your thirst for power. And only I can give you what you most desire." Dagur looked up, and he could see the look in his eyes. "But you must turn away from the dogmatic views of the Jedi. You must be willing to learn all there is to know about the Force. Including what lay in the darkness." He slowly extended his palm.

"Sleep now Jedi. But when you're ready, come to me," the SIth said. Dagur watched as he raised his other hand up to his hood. Then he pulled it back to expose his face. Dagur gasped, but he was soon taken by blackness as the man waved his hand.

Drago smiled, knowing he had Dagur. He turned around, tucking his lightsaber into his sleeve as he walked away. It was almost time. His years of planning, waiting, hiding, all about to come to fruition. And in the process he was about to gain a powerful apprentice.

* * *

The next day Dagur awoke in the evening. He'd been found and brought back to the temple, where he'd remained unconscious for nearly an entire day. As soon as he woke up he found Hiccup and went to speak with the High Council. He informed them of his encounter.

There were silent gasps and wide eyes. Master Valka stood from her seat, eyes narrowed, and fist clenching at her sides.

"And you're sure Dagur? You saw it was definitely the Supreme Chancellor?" she asked once again.

"Of course I'm sure Masters. He fought me. Showed me his face. I looked right at him," Dagur practically shouted.

The present masters exchanged a glance. After a few moments of silence they all nodded. This new discovery meant one thing. They had to arrest the Supreme Chancellor. The Sith lord who'd been hiding right under their nose the entire time. Master Valka gestured to the Fosh, Cathar, and Zabrak Masters to follow her. They nodded before rising from their seats.

"Mom, where are you going?" Hiccup asked. Valka looked sternly at her son. He flinched, realizing his mistake. He coughed awkwardly into his hand. "My apologies Master Valka," he corrected.

"We're going to arrest the Supreme Chancellor," Valka said firmly. With that she began to lead the other masters out of the chamber.

"Master Valka, may I assist?" Dagur called out. The masters looked back to him with arched brows. "The Sith Lord is powerful, I'm sure any help will be highly advantageous."

Valka held his gaze, thinking it over. In the end she shook her head in rejection. "No. We'll be more than enough for one Sith Lord."

"What!" Dagur hollered in indignation. "I should be apart of this mission. I'm the one who found out who he was," Dagur argued. The masters narrowed their eyes at Dagur, offended by his blatant disrespect.

"Masters, perhaps some more assistance would be wise. We can't be too careful. If he's been hiding from us in plain sight we don't know what else he's capable of," Hiccup pointed out. Valka looked to the Jedi Knight, her son, with a disapproving frown.

"We'll be fine. Stay here. That is an order," Valka said with finality. With that the masters left, leaving a worried Hiccup, and a seething Dagur behind.

_They fear what you could become._

The Sith's words echoed in his mind. Surely that was the truth, now that he thought about it. They were afraid he'd be stronger than them. That he'd show them up and take all the glory. Glory he deserved.

"Its alright Dagur. You did good. Now we'll bring this war to an end. And will all have been thanks to you," Hiccup pointed out in an attempt to make him feel better.

Dagur realized that was true. They'd likely capture the Chancellor, effectively ending the war. Then Dagur would continue as he'd been doing. Serving the Jedi Order, who feared and discouraged the person he was. Discouraged his desire to become better, stronger. Spurned his passion and pride.

All because it wasn't the 'Jedi Way'.

And thats when Dagur decided perhaps it was time for a new way. He wanted power, more power than a Jedi could teach him. And that power resided in only one place.

The dark side.

* * *

**new chap. Soon the battle between Valka and Drago. And by the way people, Hiccup was not saved by the clones. I thought that was fairly obvious from the main story. **

**silverwolf: Axer went through with order 66 and turned on the Jedi. **


	15. Chapter 15

The setting sun on Coruscant bathed the Jedi Temple in an orange glow. The Jedi protectors inside went about their business peacefully, for this was the time before the Clone Wars. A time when the Jedi were he peacekeepers and guardians they were meant to be.

A lone figure walked away from the temple. They kept their eyes forward, a small sack over their shoulder.

"MASTER!"

The figure, an old woman, stopped and turned around to see her apprentice approaching. The young woman jogged up to her. When she reached her she gave her a bow out of respect.

"Master. Is it true? Are you leaving the Jedi Order?" her apprentice asked.

The old woman took in a breath. But she held her student's gaze. "Aye Valka," she said with a nod.

Valka looked down at her master in shock. She kneeled down to to get closer to her eye level, but with her height she still remained taller than her master. "But why master?"

"No reason lass. I've served my time. And it's been a long time," she replied with a shrug. She paused as she sensed sadness well up within her apprentice. She sighed. "Valka, with my leaving there will be an open seat on the council. I've recommended you to Oogway. In a few years I'm sure you'll have what it takes."

Valka stood there in stunned silence. She stared at her master until she reached her arms out. Her master smiled, dropping her things before stepping in to give her apprentice a hug.

"Where will you go?"

"Home."

"DunBroch?"

"Aye. Haven't seen the forests in a long time, I miss them so." Valka nodded before releasing her. With that she took a step back and gave her a smile. Her master smiled back before picking up her things, she began to walk away when she paused to look back over her shoulder.

"Have you picked out a name for him yet?" she asked, eyes drifting down to Valka's stomach. Valka gasped, eyes wide. "Oh please Valka, you think I can't sense when there's anything going on with you?"

Valka blushed before swallowing. She looked away and smiled. "Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." She said proudly.

Her master hummed and nodded before continuing on her way. As she was leaving she shook her head.

Berkians had such ridiculous names.

* * *

A young girl, the Princess of DunBroch, wandered the woods away from her nanny and guard. It was a foolish thing to do. But Merida was a spunky Princess who feared hardly anything. She had her trusty bow and a small dagger with her either way, so she felt she was safe enough.

As she wandered the woods she suddenly heard a noise. She recognized it as the sound of wood being cut. Curious, she walked towards the sound. She through the larger trees, reaching the saplings. She peeked out from behind a tree to see an old woman with an axe. She hacked at a small tree, burying the axe blade in deep with every strike. Merida cocked her head, curls flying about. She'd never seen this woman before. So she was interested.

She approached slowly until she was right behind her. She opened her mouth to speak when the woman suddenly turned around to look at her with big yellow eyes. Merida stared at her face, and then she snorted before pointing and laughing at her. She laughed and giggled, finding the strange old woman's face funny.

The old woman frowned. "Unruly child," she muttered. "Shoo, shoo, go back to your mother lassie," she said making a shooing motion with her hands. Then she turned around, hoisted up her axe and took one last swing at the tree's trunk. She cut it down. Merida gasped in amazement as the tree fell. She watched as the old woman tied some roped to it and hefted it onto a small hovercraft. She activated the cart before she began pushing it along.

"Grannie wait!"

"Grannie?! I'm no one's Grannie lass!" the woman called back as the Princess jogged to keep up with her. The Princess followed her all the way back to her hut. She also rudely invited herself, much to the older woman's chagrin.

The Princess looked around, eyes wide and mouth open as she gaped at all the carvings. There were many bears. Not to mention a plethora of other things that drew the young girl's attention. Chubby little finger began swipe and grab at anything within reach, looking them over with childlike wonder.

"Oi, don't touch those you wee devil!" the old woman said as she ran behind her, grabbing at her possessions and placing them out of her reach. The old woman sighed and palmed her head. She looked around and found the girl inspecting her axe. The little girl gave the axe a twist near the middle. With a click the top half of the axe with the blade fell to the floor, leaving the Princess to curiously expect the bottom half, especially the strange hole in the middle of the shaft.

Before she could inspect further the axe flew from her grip. Merida gasped and looked to see the old woman catch both piece of her axe, reattach them. And give her a stern glare. "Alright lassie, it's time for you to go." The old woman waved her hand, making her door fly open. Then to Merida's shock she began to float off the ground. The Princess gasped and her mouth fell open.

Yet in spite of that she could help but giggle. "Higher Gran!"

"I'm not your Gran!" with that the old woman set her down outside her hut. Then she slammed the door in the Princess' face.

Merida gave a huff and a pout. But for now she headed home. She was likely to get yelled at by her mum, but she'd found something interesting today.

A witch!


End file.
